


The End of Always and Forever

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: The end of the Mikaelson family begins with Kol.





	The End of Always and Forever

Kol knew he shouldn’t be accepting the Hollow’s offer. Could he really work with the witch who was so determined to bring down his entire family?

But this was Davina, the one person who was always there for him, the one person who made him believe that there could be good in him again, the one person he could ever really love in a thousand years. And what had his family ever done for him? Freya could have saved Davina, instead choosing to sacrifice her, sentencing her to a fate worse than death, and the family expected Kol just to accept that? Now here he was, with the chance to get her back, something that his family had never offered him, Niklaus even denying him the opportunity to see Davina when he had spoken with her, and he wouldn’t even have told Kol that there had been that opportunity had that warlock not blurted it out.

For a thousand years, Kol had always felt like the outsider in his family, even Marcel Girard being treated like more of a member of the family than he was. Always and Forever, that was just words that Niklaus had repeated so many times parrot fashion over the years that they had lost their meaning. What had his family ever done for him? He was expected to listen to Niklaus whinging about the suppression of his wolf side, or Rebekah losing her chance for a family of her own, and yet they had no thoughts for him, with the loss of the witch part of his identity.

He knew he would never tell Davina. She might not understand. Kol knew she had no love lost for Niklaus, or anyone else in his family, but he did know she had no quarrel with Hayley, and he didn’t think Davina would understand the sacrifice of Hope. Plus there was Marcel, always a father figure to Davina, and who also had been impacted by the Hollow, who even now was desperate to find a way that Sofya could be returned to him. Not to mention her best friend Josh, so relieved to have her back. Davina would never understand how Kol could have put Hope, Marcel and Josh in danger, turn his back on all of them. 

But his family had clearly already washed their hands of Kol long since, despite the sense of unity he had felt with them at the time of his death in Kaleb’s body. So it was time for him to move on, to take Davina and start a new life somewhere his family would never find him. Hell, he’d had a thousand years, give or take the periods during that time when he’d been daggered, of running from Mikael while falsely believing that Mikael was responsible for their mother’s death. (Another time when brother Niklaus hadn’t told him the whole truth.) He would renounce his family, his past, the name of Mikaelson, and move forward into a future that no longer included them.


End file.
